


Alone in Paris

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily find herself needing to contact her lover back home, even if it does risk drawing Doyle out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Written shortly after the season six finale.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Paris. Emily sighed as she looked out over the skyline, the gorgeousness of the view still unable to reach her heart. Gingerly, she touched the still smarting wound, the constant reminder of all Doyle had stolen from her. She turned from the window and booted her laptop up, hoping JJ had sent a new video to her.

There were two new emails from JJ, but only one had an attachment. Emily opened the first email. Jayje had written a short note, explaining the video. I'm sure she didn't mean it, Em. She's still smarting from your 'death'. She even told Kevin to get lost. I know she still loves you. We'll catch him and you'll come home, and everything will be okay.

Shaken, Emily opened the other email and watched the video. Jayje had recorded a meeting at the BAU, and Penelope had not realized she was being taped, as usual. JJ was discreet, not wanting to raise any suspicions, and give Doyle an inkling of what was going on. "I miss her, and I hate her for dying and leaving me alone," Penelope said to Reid, who nodded sympathetically. "It would be better if I could act like I don't know her." Her features crumbled a little before Hotch came in and called the newest briefing to order.

Emily paused the video, the need to really speak with her lover overwhelming in that moment. Instead, she reached out and ran her thumb over Penelope's face. Quick tears pooled in her eyes. "Ah, Garcie, you sure know how to rain on my parade," she whispered as she pulled out the encrypted cell phone the State Department had given her.

"Agent Jareau here."

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I have to talk to her. This is slowly killing me. I know she can keep this close to the vest. Please, put her on the phone."

She heard JJ sigh. "This isn't wise, or prudent. We're no closer to him now than we were four months ago."

"And it's been four months since the ambulance took my away from her. The city is nice and all, but without her by my side it might as well be a prison cell." She bit her lip. "Unless you think she would react badly. I mean, she thinks I'm dead. I could very well be raining on her parade, here. I mean, she could be moving on by now, finding a way to heal and reach out…"

"No, Emily, she still loves only you…shit."

"What? Is she there?"

"Uh huh. Can I call you back?"

Before Emily could answer, JJ hung up, leaving her to look at the phone and wonder what would happen next. Setting the phone on the coffee table, she collapsed onto the sofa, hugging herself tightly as she stared intently at the wall. As the minutes passed, she wondered if JJ really would call back, or if she'd have to wait for next month's email. It had been so rash of her to call, to give an opening that Doyle or one of his men might find and exploit.

The phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. Hurriedly, she picked up her only lifeline to normalcy, to everything she had left behind. "JJ?"

"No, honey, it's me. I already know about the rule and I'll be careful. I promise." Emily heard her lover's voice hitch slightly. "I should hate you for doing this to me."

"It was the only way, my love. I hear you've moved on from your beard."

"Yeah, he was getting a little uncomfortable. He wanted to buy a farm together and get away from everything. That would have meant leaving the only place I have any good memories of you. I couldn't stay at your apartment, that would have tipped him off that there was something between us, and he might have hurt me in some way, or at least that's what our mutual acquaintance said. And there was no need for the cover my beard provided any longer, was there? You'd better bring me something awesome from the city when you come home."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything less. Do you have any ideas for me as to what I should be on the lookout for?"

"Do you remember my shoe size?"

"Yes."

"Manolos might begin to cover this. I, I'm getting the signal to wrap this up. I love you, my sweet lone wolf. In my dreams tonight, I'll be kissing you."

"Just like I'll be kissing you. I love you, darling. Catch him quickly so I can return home. Give the kids an extra hug and kiss for me when you see them next."

"I will. 143."

"143." Emily hung up with a sad smile on her face. It had been so wonderful to hear her voice, even for so short a time. Suddenly the interminable wait seemed just the tiniest bit more bearable. "A pair of Manolos for every day of the week would be a better start. I'll bet she wants at least one in purple," Emily mused as she picked up her purse. The day was looking up indeed.


End file.
